There is known a game device in which a plurality of selected image candidates are shown on a display means, and when a position (a designated area) designated by a user is included in a determination area for a selected image candidate, the selected image candidate is specified as a selected image (an image selected by a user).
For example, there is known a game device in which a plurality of characters are shown on a display means, and when a position (a designated area) designated by a user is included in a determination area for any character (selected image candidate), that character is determined as being selected, and a game process correlated to that character is carried out. For example, there is known a soccer game in which when a user selects a character belonging to the team to which a character holding a ball belongs, the ball holding character passes the ball to the character selected by the user.